The invention relates to a holder of a closed type, which holder is in particular designed to be exchangeably connected to an apparatus for preparing a beverage suitable for human consumption. As a rule, such holders are formed for a considerable part as storage space and typically have a seal removable through fluid pressure and defining an opening.
Such a holder is known from Dutch patent NL184501. With this known holder, it is sometimes considered a drawback that the removable seal in the form of a tearable skin in a wall part of the storage space does not effect a communication with a fluid connection. As a result, after removal of the seal, the fluid flow cannot be guided further in a controlled manner. With yet another holder, which is formed as a blister pack from two interconnected wall parts, attempts have been made to remedy this problem by providing the holder with a storage space as well as with a fluid connection. Here, the removable seal is formed between the storage space and the fluid connection by a weakened part of the connection between the two wall parts. This weakened connection, also called “peel seal” can be obtained, for instance, by, prior to connection of the two wall parts, providing a layer of a special lacquer on at least one of the two wall parts at the location of the desired removable seal, or peel seal. As there may be a large variation in positions in which the two wall parts of the holder end up one on top of the other, the surface of this lacquer layer is to be chosen to be larger than the eventual size of the weakened connecting portion. A result thereof can be that the obtained peel seal in some cases extends undesirably close to the edge, or towards other spaces formed in the holder. This is undesired because when the seal breaks open due to fluid pressure, other parts of the holder can become damaged too and fluid can flow away in another than the intended direction or fluid connection.